Of Jackets and Power Outages
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: This is my 1st yaoi. Hiei gets cold and Kurama lends him a jacket which ends up with the two spending the night together. FLUFF! Please read and review.


**This is my first KuramaxHiei fanfiction. This is also my first shonen-ai/yaoi fanfic. Please read and review, but be nice because flamers don't work due to excessive use of water balloons. **

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho…..if I did then I would call it Kurama and he would be the main character. **

"This is ridiculous!!!!!" Hiei thought angrily to himself. "I'm a fire demon, fire demons don't get cold!" Hiei looked around the park in which he was currently residing, a heavy blanket of snow covered the ground and a gentle snow fell from the sky. He shivered again, he really was freezing and the silence of the park was unnerving and only serving to make him feel colder. He was so annoyed that he didn't notice Kurama sneaking up behind him.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said quietly. Hiei jerked around surprised by the sudden noise. Unfortunately, the snow under Hiei's feet could be more accurately described as ice. The little demon rapidly found himself without footing and quickly found himself on the ground. Kurama smiled and almost laughed at the stunned look on Hiei's face, "I think you may already know this, but ice tends to get somewhat slippery." Kurama said jokingly. Hiei glared at him felling the cold seep through his clothes. Kurama moved to stand directly in front of Hiei, and offered his hand to the demon. Hiei took Kurama's hand and pulled himself up. Kurama was surprised by how cold Hiei's hand was. "Hiei must be freezing." He thought.

"Hiei are you cold?' he asked.

"I'm a fire demon. I don't get cold." Hiei scoffed and looked away.

Kurama smiled at his friend's stubbornness. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around Hiei's shoulders. Hiei looked at Kurama, confused by his friend's actions. "You are cold Hiei." Kurama responded quietly. Hiei scoffed again, but pulled the jacket tighter around him. "Hiei, why don't you come to my house and change into my drier clothes?" Hiei looked at Kurama who still had a smile on his face.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k…" Hiei blushed. "Why am I stuttering and blushing?" Hiei thought. Kurama heard the stutter and saw the blush on Hiei's face. The smile on Kurama's face grew more pronounced and he grabbed Hiei's hand, and pulled him towards his house.

The first thing Hiei noticed about Kurama's house was the feeling of warmth. As a fire demon, Hiei was familiar with the feeling of warmth brought on by fire, but the warmth of Kurama's house went far deeper than that of fire. Kurama unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hiei, unsure of what to do, remained on the doorstep until Kurama beckoned for him to come in. Kurama smiled when Hiei hesitantly stepped through the doorway. "Come upstairs and we'll get you some new clothes." Kurama said in a reassuring tone. Hiei followed Kurama upstairs and stood in his room while Kurama rummaged through his closet looking for clothes that might fit Hiei. He pulled out a dark blue school uniform that Kurama had worn when he was younger. He handed the clothes to Hiei before he steered the smaller demon towards the bathroom, shut the door, and told him to change. Hiei stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, the clothes fit him well, but the sleeves were too long. Kurama chuckled lightly at Hiei's appearance before he moved over to Hiei and knelt in front of him. Kurama gently rolled up the sleeves on Hiei's shirt. A sudden gust of wind rattled the window in Kurama's room and the lights flickered off. Kurama felt Hiei tense beside him, "You can relax Hiei, it's just a power outage caused by the storm." Kurama felt his way along the wall to the stairs, Hiei followed quietly behind him. Kurama walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in a cupboard and pulled out a candle and some matches. Kurama lit the candle and placed it on the middle of the table, the light from the candle illuminated the room. "Well it's a good thing I've already finished all my homework for the weekend." Kurama said good naturedly. Hiei remained silent as Kurama walked over to a closet and pulled out two blankets. "It's going to get very cold in here very quickly." Kurama explained as he handed one of the blankets to Hiei. Kurama wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and pulled a small beat up journal out of a bag. He opened the journal and began to write by the light of the candle.

Hiei watched as Kurama filled the pages with heat cursive. There was silence between them which was only broken by the howling wind. "What are you doing now, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"I'm writing a story." Kurama responded without looking up.

"I'm aware of that kitsune. What are you writing about?" Hiei questioned in an annoyed tone.

"A short story." Kurama said, too engrossed in his story to look up.

"About?" Hiei questioned, growing increasingly frustrated with Kurama's short answers.

"About a kitsune and his young friend." Kurama replied with a wistful tone. Hiei decided to drop the subject and the two sat in silence for a while longer. As Hiei watched Kurama fill page after page with print, he found himself slowly loosing his battle with consciousness and allowed himself to lay his head on the table and quickly fell asleep.

Kurama looked over a few minutes later, a smile graced his lips when he saw Hiei asleep. He looked, for all the world, like a child who had had a tough day. Kurama closed his notebook and put down his pen. Very carefully, so as not to wake the younger demon, Kurama lifted Hiei up into his arms and gently carried him upstairs. Kurama put Hiei down on his bed and covered him up. Kurama sighed, he wanted so badly to lay down next to Hiei, but he knew that Hiei would not appreciate him doing so, so Kurama laid down on the next to the bed and fell asleep.

Hiei woke up a few hours later. He was slightly disoriented for a moment before he realized that he was in Kurama's room. "Where's the fox?" he muttered quietly to himself. He heard a small wimper and looked down over the side of the bed to find Kurama curled up asleep. Hiei smiled as he watched the fox sleep. Hiei picked up one of the pillows on Kurama's bed and dropped it on Kurama's face. Kurama jerked awake, and looked up to see Hiei looking down at him. "Why are you on the floor, baka kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"Because you were on the bed, and I know how much you dislike, dare I say it, human contact." Kurama responded quietly.

Hiei watched the fox for a moment before he realized that Kurama was shivering. "Why don't you sleep up here with me?" He asked so quietly that, had Kurama not had Yoko's hearing, he would not have heard. Hiei blushed as Kurama regarded him with an unreadable expression. Kurama stood slowly and walked over to the bed. He sat down before he allowed himself to fall back into a laying position on his side. To his immense surprise Hiei put his arms around his waist and pulled him into a loving hug. Kurama instinctively stiffened, but relaxed when Hiei rubbed small circles into his back. Hiei gently adjusted his spirit energy to warm both he and Kurama. Kurama felt himself slowly falling asleep, when he heard Hiei speak quietly.

"Aishiteru, baka kitsune."

Kurama smiled, "Aishiteru, my little fire demon." He said.

Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama before pulling Kurama back against his chest

"Good night Hiei." Kurama muttered contentedly.

"Good night Kurama." Hiei said before he fell asleep on that cold winter's night in the arms of his lover.

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction!!! now take the next step and review my fanfiction. NO flamers please just constructive criticism. If you review it will make Kurama and Hiei very happy.**


End file.
